custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Neramo (Light in the Shadows)
Neramo war ein Toa des Pflanzenlebens. Biografie Karda Nui 10.000 Jahre nach der Erschaffung des Universums Udinese, wurde Neramo in Karda Nui geboren. Sein Vater war ein Av-Matoraner, seine Mutter eine Matoranerin des Pflanzenlebens. 5.000 Jahre später fiel er in eine Energiequelle und wurde zu einem Toa. Nun geriet er in Gefahr sich in Karda Nui zu überladen, wenn er nocheinmal in eine Energiequelle fallen würde. Seine Eltern waren Sklaven, sie brachten ihn nur nach Nobis Nui, dann verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm. Nobis Nui Auf Nobis Nui schloss sich Neramo einer dunklen Toa Organisation an, ohne das er wusste, dass sie dunkel ist. Takafu und Azusa waren bei der anderen Organisation, aber er traf sie nicht. Er hörte nur von den beiden - und einer Kakama, weil sie so herausragend wären. Er fand es nicht gut, alle waren praktisch herzlos und keiner verstand ihn. Während einer Mission haute er ab, nach Olda Nui. Olda Nui Auf Olda Nui war es total schlimm. Er kam an, und wurde versklavt, von einem Makuta. Er sah nur schufftende Toa und Makuta, die nur Befehle gaben. Er wurde 4mal fast getötet, aber konnte sich retten oder gewann den lebenswichtigen Kampf. Er tötete aus dem Hinterhalt auch viele Makuta. Als er einen Hafen bauen sollte, sprang er ins Wasser und schwamm nach Mata Nui. Gründung der Bruderschaft Als Lewa die Bruderschaft der Toa gründete, war er natürlich dabei. Kurz darauf planten sie ihr vorgehen, wie sie das komplette Universum, sichern können. Sie wollen als gruppe eindringen und alle Karzahni-Generaels töten. Dann holen sie sich die Kanohi Ignika und Neramo geht nach Karda Nui und evakuiert die Matoraner und opfert sich für den schlafenden Mata Nui. Dabei soll er auch Tuyet wiederbeleben, denn Skorpi hatte es Lhikan in einem Streit versprochen, indem Neramo mit anwesend war. Evakuierung in Karda Nui Neramo war wieder langweilig geworden, deshalb entschied er sich, die Matoraner in Karda Nui schon zu retten. Ohne Erlaubnis nahm er sich ein großes Transportschiff und fuhr los. Er traf Takua, seinen besten Freund. Der sagte ihm, dass der Meister seiner Eltern, aus finanziellen gründen, seine Eltern "verspeist" hätte. Neramo fand diesen durchgeknallten Typen und tötete ihn. Dann brachte er alle Matoraner aus Karda Nui auf das Schiff und fuhr nach Mata Nui. Auf dem Weg versprach er Takua, ihm die Avohkii, die er auf Olda Nui sah, zu geben, damit er ein Toa wird. Angekommen auf Mata Nui, Neramo bekam die Erlaubnis nach Olda Nui zu reisen. Er nahmn Jaller, Azusa und Takafu mit. Suche nach der Maske des Lichts thumb|160px|Makuta Als sie dann auf Olda Nui ankamen, tapte Azusa in eine Falle. Sie fiel durch eine Falltür, Neramo, Takafu und Jaller sprangen hinterher um ihr zu helfen. Unten wurden sie mit magnetischen Kräften am Boden gehalten, da war klar, dass makuta der Icarax Klasse dahinter stecken. Azusa und Jaller hatten Angst, Takafu und Neramo blieben cool. Takafu vereiste die Makuta und Jaller verbrannte sie, auch ihre Antidermis. Die Magnetkräfte verschwanden und die vier Toa sprangen wieder nach oben. Neramo deutete auf ein Kraahkanförmiges Haus, und er meinte, dass die Kanohi Avohkii dort drin sei. Sie gingen hin und sahen, dass das Haus sehr stark bewacht ist. Takafu setzte seine Volitak ein und holte die Maske, währrend Neramo, Azusa und Jaller die Makuta in Schach hielten. Takafu kam dann zurück, aber der Anführer der Makuta, auch nur Makuta genannt, verfolgte ihn und befahl den anderen Makuta zu gehen. Dann schloß er sich und die vier Toa in ein Schattenschild ein. Dort versagten Jaller´s Nerven und er wollte Makuta verbrennen, aber indem Schattenschild wurde das Feuer zu Schattenfeuer. Dann wollte der Makuta den Toa des feuers absorbieren, aber Takafu vereiste die Schattenhand. Azusa wollte Makuta von hinten angreifen, aber der zog bewusst seine Flügel ein und wollte sie zerquetschen. Neramo holte sie raus und der Makuta drehte Jaller und Takfu den Rücken zu. Takfu vereiste ihn und das Schild um sie herum löste sich. Dann rannten sie ins Boot, ausser Azusa, die sich Zeit ließ, und fuhren nach Mata Nui und gaben die Maske Takua, der aber zu einem Toa wurde, der über Licht und Schattenkräfte verfügt, weil ein Schattenegel die Maske infiziert hatte. Abschied von Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Takua als Toa Die Turaga fanden die Toa, als sie mit Agni und Kopeke, 2 Matoranern sprachen. Neramo erzählte den Matoranern, dass er sich für Mata Nui opfern wird, dann sagte er noch, dass er nach seiner Vergangenheit endlich ein Held wird. Lewa sprach dann zu Ehren Defilaks und sie gingen los. Lesovikk meinte, dass er sich sicher ist, dass einer der Toa sterben wird, Lhikan war das egal, Hauptsache Skorpi besorgt ihm Tuyet wieder. Angriff Die Toa wurden an der Küste des frühreren Olda Nui von tausenden von Robotern begrüßt. Eine Gruppe kämpfte gegen die Maschinen, während Hahli und Lewa, ohne Erfolg, gegen Zakrumm kämpften. Als Takafu und Azusa dazukamen, wurden die vier in einen Flammenkäfig gesperrt, und Takua konnte Zakrumm mit einem Lichstrahl fast töten, dieser rannte dann rein und der Käfig löste sich auf. die 11 Toa versammelten sich und gingen hinein. Der erste Raum eines Lords war der von Lariska. Sie spülte die Toa mit Flutwellen weg, damit schaltete sie Jadekaiser, Skorpi, Jaller, Azusa und Bima aus. Kailani unterbrach die Wellen mit einem Donner, dann rannte sie mit Hahli und Takafu zu den fünf verletzten um ihnen zu helfen. Takua, Lewa und Neramo kämpften gegen Lariska, dabei schoß Takua einen Lichtstrahl in die Wand. Durch die Explosion wurden die Roboter ausgeschaltet, woraufhin Takafu den drei Toa helfen konnte. Lariska schnitt neramo dann die Hand ab, der schrie so, dass Jadekaiser erwachte. Jadekaiser konnte sie in die Wand schleudern und Jaller und Bima erwachten davon. Lewa, Hahli, Jaller, Bima, Jadekaiser und Takafu schloßen sie dann in Protodermis ein. Dann erwachten auch die anderen beiden; Skorpi und Azusa; und sie gingen weiter. In Tyrann´s Raum sollte eine Endscheidung fallen. Takua trat zuerst rein, der eurde von einer Rakete begrüßt. Bima knöpfte sich Tyrann vor, und stieß ihn zu Takua. Der fegte Tyrann mit einem Schlag ein paar malk durch den Raum, bis er bei Skorpi und Hahli landete. Skorpi schlug einfach drauf, Tyrann wich aus, schlug Hahli weg und schoß Skorpi eine Rakete in den Bauch. Skorpi prallte an eine Wand und lehnte Hilfe ab. Er gab Kailani seine Maske und erinnerte Neramo noch an Tuyet, danach starb er. Kailani, Bima und Jadekaiser waren sehr wütend und rächten ihn schnell: Kailani paralisierte tyrann, Jadekaiser öffnete den Boden, Bima schubste Tyrann mit Steinen in den Erdriss und Jadekaiser schloss ihn. Dann gingen sie niedergeschlagen weiter. Als die 10 Toa dann bei Roodaka ankamen, bestaunten sie ihre Gallerie der Mitglieder des Zerstörungsbundes. In der Zeit lud Roodaka eine Schatten-Bombe, aber Jaller enddeckte das und warnte die anderen. Sie warfen sich zu Boden und entkamen der Attacke. Tkua sprang wieder auf und wurde von ihr regelrecht niedergemacht. Azusa rettete ihn aber noch, und schluderte Roodaka durch die Luft. Lewa schleuderte sie zurück und Takafu fror sie ein, aber die Vortixx konnte sich befreien. Mit einer Schatten Nova-Blast schmetterte sie alle gegen die Wand, ausser Takua, den Toa des Zwielichts. Die beiden kämpften kurz, dann konnte der Toa sie wegstoßren und durchbohrte Roodaka mit einem Lichtstrahl, die auch noch verbrannte. Die Toa gingen dann weiter. thumb|210px|Zakrumm Die Toa kamen dann wieder bei Zakrumm an, in einem total heißen Raum. Zakrumm bemerkte sie und setzte Takafu in Brand und erstach Kailani. Neramo und Hahli konnten den beiden schnell helfen. in der Zeit hatte Zakrumm alle Toa an die Wand geschlage, er merkte aber nicht, dass Takua einen Lichtbündel mit seiner Powerlanze auflud. Während Hahli immernoch Takafu und Kailani versorgte, kämpfte Neramo gegen Zakrumm. Neramo war deutlich unterlegen, erst als Takafu wieder fit war und den Karzahni-Lord wegtrat, konnte Neramo sich retten. Der wurde dann von Kailani und Hahli versorgt, die ärztlich sehr begabt waren. Azusa und Bima rappelten sich auch wieder auf und schoßen mit Steinen nach den Toa des Feuers, der blockte alle Steine. Doch Neramo traf den Toa mit seiner Armbrust, der flog durch die Luft und Takua erschuf für die Bruderschaft der Toa ein Lichtschild und bündelte seine kräfte, die er schonlange lud. Er konnte einen Energiesturm aus Karda Nui erzeugen, der Zakrumm schnell zerfleischte und schließlich tötete. Als der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, war der Boden zerstört. Neramo stieg hinab und holte die Ignika, dann gingen sie weiter. Der nächste Lord war Icarax, im Makuta-Raum. Mutran würde wohl draußen überwachen. Icarax teleportertierte sich hin und her und streckte alle nieder, bis auf Jadekaiser, Bima, Kailani und Takua, weil Bima ihn mit einer Steinhand aufhielt. Kailani wollte ihn so töten, wie Teridax, der Makuta unterbrach sie aber. Dann schmetterte er Bima und Jadekaiser gegen die Wand, vonder Steine abfielen und sie scheinbar zerquetschten, aber Bima setzte seine Kanohi Hau ein, was Icarax nicht bemerkte. Kailani zerquetschte er dann auch mit seinen Gravitationskräften, er ließ sie aber am Leben. Er wollte dann Takua erpressen, der lehnte aber ab und überraschte Icarax mit seiner Powerlanze und steckte den Makuta in Brand, wodurch er starb. Dann gingen sie den Weg weiter, bis in den letzten Raum. Bei Karzahni angekommen lief alles nach Plan, bis sie Mutran hörten. Er erpresste die Toa erneut, sie nahmen an, weil Mutran nur die Toa quälen will, die Matoraner waren ihnen wichtiger. Dann sprengten sie das Imperium, wobei Karzahni undLariska starben; auch die letzten Roboter. Neramo musste Mutran erwecken gehen und verabschiedete sich und flog schnell weg. Die anderen flogen langsam davon. Neramo verbrachte noch den Tag auf Nobis Nui, dann opferte er sich in der Nacht. Ausrüstung Neramo trug eine Kirilförmige Suletu. Er hatte eine Laserarmbrust und einen Zamorkugelwerfer. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie: Skorpi63 Kategorie: Toa